


Of course

by BeyondTheWoodz



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondTheWoodz/pseuds/BeyondTheWoodz
Summary: The loud squeals became silence in Wooseok’s ears as his eyes go wide, feeling soft lips on his own. Seungyoun’s hand cup his cheeks too, and he had no idea when it moved there. Right now, all Wooseok could register was Seungyoun’s lips meeting with his. He can feel the man basically vibrate from how nervous he is, but the lips stay.It wasn’t a wild kiss per se - it was just two lips meeting each other, nothing else. They stay in that position, but goddamn Wooseok wants to open his mouth now and taste the other man’s lips for real. This wasn’t a real kiss - this is just a long peck at best, and he wants something more than that.Wooseok is fucked.





	Of course

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to use this (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MbU7657qmj0) as my fic prompt. It's based around a punishment BTS had to do during their rookie days, and I just got to thinking something like 'what if my ships had something similar happen to them?' and this was the result hahahahaha
> 
> This is very self indulgent. Also, I wrote this while I'm sick, so forgive my errors.

_It was at that moment, he knew, he fucked up._

Comeback day is one of Wooseok’s favourite days - it’s a day where he feels a roller coaster of emotions, from the excitement of having their months of hard work materialize into a music video that their fans will see for the first time, to the mild anxiety about how their new album and music video will be perceived by the public.

And on comeback days, there’s been this one tradition - the comeback day Vlives, where they get to interact with fans through a live stream and count down to the music video release with them while having fun. It reminds him of playing games and celebrating with your relatives for Christmas Eve, except instead of Christmas day, it’s the comeback day they’re all counting down to.

One its love it when they play games and genuinely have fun, so they do it during Comeback lives too rather than just spend the whole time talking - it makes the wait more bearable too. Wooseok can say he’s definitely having a great time right now as he watches Hangyul drink a strange but edible concoction as punishment for losing their previous game. Hangyul downed the contents of the cup, and Wooseok finds himself laughing as Hangyul covers his mouth, eyebrows scrunching up as if wondering why his life had come down to this point.

“And for our final game,” Yohan, the MC for the day, starts, “We’ll be having the members play in pairs!”

The staff hands him a cup containing ten popsicle sticks, and Yohan makes sure to shake it lightly so that the contents are mixed. “We’ll have the members pick one popsicle stick each. On the end of the stick, there are numbers on it. The people who have the same number will be teammates for this game.”

Yohan gives the cup to Dohyon, who stands nearest to him. The youngest also shakes the cup a little before getting his own popsicle, passing it on to Seungyoun who stands beside him. They all get their own sticks, not looking at whatever it is at the end after picking theirs. All ten boys form a curve, with a camera on the center as the hold out their sticks.

“After I count, all of you show the numbers at the end of your sticks,” Yohan instructs, “In 3, 2, 1…”

Everyone displays the end of their sticks towards the camera, and there were a few gasps here and there - Dohyon and Hangyul both got 5, Seungwoo and Dongpyo both got 4, Minhee and Hyeongjun both got 3, Eunsang and Junho both got 2, and Wooseok’s eyes blink at the camera as he realized he’s paired with Seungyoun who grins wide at him, obviously pleased.

The pairs were just too good.

“Don’t hold me back,” he tells the taller member, looking up as he talks to him.

“I see that you have a lot of faith in me,” Seungyoun laughs, his eyes forming little crescents Wooseok finds very endearing.

Yohan starts talking again.

“The game we’ll play next is…” He pretends to create drum roll noises, moving his hands in a drumming gesture for the effect. The other members followed suit, and when the MC finally stopped, everyone else did too. “Charades!”

All of the members cheered, and some even clapped, Wooseok included, as if they agreed with the game choice. Yohan continued on explaining the instructions, but he doesn’t bother listening to it - everyone knows what to do in charades. So instead, Wooseok nudges the side of his partner and whispers.

“I’ll guess. You act.”

Seungyoun nods with a smile while also raising a thumb in agreement.

The pairs will play in accordance to the numbers on their poscicle sticks, so the first challengers were Wooseok and Seungyoun, whom everyone cheered on. The two of them stand in front, facing each other. Wooseok feels the presence of Yohan behind him as he talks about rules - Seungyoun isn’t allowed to speak any other word besides ‘pass’, and Wooseok isn’t allowed to look behind him until the time is over. They have a minute to guess all the words.

The time starts. Wooseok hears the flipping of paper behind him, and Seungyoun squints before pointing towards Eunsang, then to his ear, and in a position that vaguely reminds him of a bird.

“Priki!” Wooseok guesses right off the bat, causing Seungyoun to jump in excitement and everyone else cheering with how impressed they were.

The next word comes, and Wooseok squints. Seungyoun was flailing his arms once again just like a bird. Wooseok voices it out despite being unsure. “Bird?” he says, but that wasn’t the answer because his partner only shakes his head after he said it. Seungyoun asks for a pass.

The next word, Seungyoun’s face lights up. He raises a finger, and then gestures towards the camera. Wooseok doesn’t hesitate to say “One it!”, and Seungyoun pumps a first in the air as the other members clap.

“Isn’t this way too easy?” Hangyul questions to the staff jokingly.

So far they’ve got two words correct out of three, which isn’t so bad. For the next word, Seungyoun thinks for a few seconds, and makes a jump. Wooseok is confused, but then Seungyoun starts dancing the point dance for Flash, their debut track.

“Flash?” He answers, unsure. Seungyoun shakes his head, before jumping once again. After a few seconds, he asks for a pass.

For the next word, Seungyoun thinks for a few seconds once again, before getting into position to dance the point dance for their newest title track and Seungwoo interrupts.

“That’s not allowed!” their leader exclaims. It’s a spoiler for their upcoming title track, so it counted as penalty. The word was voided, so they were off to the next one. The word was probably the name of their title track.

Wooseok thinks he’s not in his top game today, and a minute ends rather quickly. Him and Seungyoun got only two out of the eight words they had to guess, and Wooseok falls to his knees, covering his face in shame.

“It was so easy how did you guys not get all of that?” Hangyul yells in mock confusion. Most of the kids were laughing on the side.

“I already have a bad feeling about this,” Wooseok comments, eliciting laughter from almost everyone on the set.

“He looks so dead!” Yohan giggles, and Wooseok can already imagine the close up on his face, stressed out about only being able to get two out of eight words.

The games continue.

Eunsang and Junho get five out of nine. Everyone continues to make fun of him for ‘losing all hope’. Wooseok doesn’t know what his face looks like at that moment, but he was getting a lot of funny reactions about wanting to give up already, so he plays along with it - playing the role of the distraught loser.

Minhee and Hyeongjun gets six out of seven. They took a lot of time with the words, but they eventually got to guess them in the end. Hangyul makes a comment about Wooseok looking pale all of a sudden, to which Wooseok shakes his head and says, jokingly, “This is just how I look!”

Seungwoo and Dongpyo are up next, and they managed to get ten out of ten questions. There were a lot of cheers. Seungyoun exclaims, “How is that possible?”, and Dongpyo runs up and jumps to Seungwoo’s arms, celebrating. It was the definition of chaos.

After the celebration, it was Hangyul and Dohyon’s turn. Hangyul, who was in charge of acting, asks Yohan before the game starts. “Do we even have to play? The winners and losers were already determined.”

“You could still lose,” Wooseok says nonchalantly, and everyone oohs at his response.

The game starts.

They didn’t get the first word. Pass.

They didn’t get the second word either. Pass.

“Wooseok’s smirking,” Seungwoo points out. Wooseok didn’t really notice it, but maybe he really is.

But the smirk was wiped off when Dohyon finally guessed the third word.

He also guesses the fourth word.

“If Dohyon guesses the next one then Wooseok hyung and Seungyoun hyung lose,” Dongpyo comments.

The next word was ‘map’. Hangyul squints, then he proceeds to point towards Dohyon, and then he points to his own hair, making sure some of them stick out. A look of realization dawns on Dohyon’s face, and he answers with excitement.

“Do you have the map?”

Hangyul shakes his head.

“Map?”

Everyone cheers, and Wooseok once again kneels to the floor in defeat, staring at the camera as if his soul has left him.

They lose.

Hangyul and Dohyon’s game continues even if they already won over Wooseok and Seungyoun, but Wooseok continues to be seated to the floor as the game goes on to exaggerate how defeated he felt - for the comedic effect of course. He’s not actually that bummed about losing even when he knew his pride was on the line. He just wished the punishment isn’t so bad.

Once Hangyul and Dohyon’s one minute was over, Yohan went to the center of the set again and spoke.

“With the game concluded, our winners are Seungwoo hyung and Dongpyo!” Everyone cheers.

“And now, to determine the punishment of the losers…” He continues, raising the cup that contained little folded papers which had different punishments written in them. It was used throughout the vlive to determine the punishment in all games.

“Do you want to pick?” Seungyoun asks. Wooseok shakes his head.

“You do it. So that I won’t be the one to blame if our punishment was especially bad.”

Seungyoun shrugs, and proceeds to walk over to Yohan. He looks straight to the camera as his hand is inside the cup, shaking the contents a little. Then finally he picks one and gave it to Yohan. Their MC reads the punishment in his mind first, then tilts his head as if he doesn’t understand it.

“Recreate a scene… from Frozen Flower?”

“Wait what,” Seungyoun’s eyes widen.

“Frozen what now?” Wooseok could only say.

“You can’t be serious,” Seungwoo says, going to where Yohan is to read the punishment himself, “is this even allowed?” he looks towards the staff, who only giggle.

Hangyul innocently looks at the camera, not knowing what is going on. So are the rest of the younger trainees. Yohan seems to not understand it either. It’s really just Seungyoun, Wooseok, and Seungwoo who have an idea about what’s going on, even if they’re also confused themselves.

There’s no way that the punishment they’re about to do involves recreating a scene from a historical gay erotica. There’s no way the staff would have thought that’s okay - but here they are, and the people who are aware of what the movie ‘Frozen Flower’ actually are left dumbfounded.

“To the staff, did you forget that X1 has children in the group,” Seungyoun exclaims. “See, not even Hangyul knows what Frozen Flower is!”

“Do you what it is, Seungyoun?” Seungwoo teases him.

“I don’t, I have no idea,” the man in question only shakes his head, even if it’s obvious that he does know what Frozen Flower is.

“I’ve only heard about it but I’ve never seen it,” Wooseok clarifies. He had, in fact, seen the movie itself. He was a young and curious teenager, you can’t blame him. Seungwoo laughs.

The staff comes on set with a tablet in hand, and gives it to Seungyoun. There was a video player, and in it contains the scene they will have to recreate. Wooseok sees the way Seungyoun gulps, and he turns to the staff behind the cameras to ask a question.

“I don’t have to show it to the fans, right? Also, to the kids?”

The staffs nod, and Seungyoun seemed satisfied. Seungwoo kept all the other kids away from the tablet, with Dongpyo even complaining. “Ah~ I’m so curious now. I’ll look it up later after the live ends.”

“Dongpyo, you don’t want to do that,” Seungwoo only tells him.

Seungyoun plays the video, and both him and Wooseok get to watch a scene of two men - kissing.

Wooseok wants to drop the tablet towards the giggling staffs. Seungyoun only looks at him, mouthing an ‘I’m sorry’, probably because he was the one who picked their punishment.

After a few minutes, the set calms down. A staff brings lipstick and gives it to Yohan, and Wooseok glares at the makeup as if it was the most disgusting thing he’s seen in his life - eyes narrowed, nose scrunched up.

“Is that even necessary?” He asks, but nobody answers him, instead Yohan only comes near him, deep red cream lipstick in hand.

Well, might as well get done with it quick.

“This is the worst day of my life,” Wooseok only comments after he’s done with the makeup. His lips were deep red now.

Seungyoun was standing there, seemingly quite lost himself, an uneasy smile on his face. This punishment was a bad idea and Wooseok doesn’t know who is in charge of making it happen, but they’re on live right now, so he can’t pop off at the staff. There are so many things that are not right with the current situation - but it seems like only he and Seungyoun feels that way, because the staff and the rest of X1 are buzzing in excitement. The comment section of their vlive was also in chaos it seems.

“You can’t escape,” Hangyul declares, locking both of Seungyoun’s arms. The man’s just too defeated to even try escaping Hangyul’s tight grasp. The boy Wooseok is about to kiss looks nervous and fidgety, and he couldn’t even look him in the eye. If it was any other time, Wooseok would have thought it’s cute, but he’s having a crisis right now. He’s going to kiss a man, his groupmate, on a live stream. And no editing will save him.

“Let’s just get this over with, Seungyoun,” he tells the boy. Seungyoun nods weakly.

And now, they stand in front of each other, hands on each other’s shoulders. Wooseok was doing his best to look straight to the other man, but Seungyoun was making it hard for him. He kept looking away - to the cameras, to the other members, to the floor. Wooseok just wants to finish it, so he changes the position of his hands and places them on Seungyoun’s cheek instead, holding it firmly so that they can see each other eye to eye.

There was a lot of squealing in the background, and Wooseok finds himself stifling his laughter. This whole situation is a joke. This whole situation is ridiculous. This whole punishment was taking so long.

“Look at the chemistry in their eyes,” Hangyul comments.

“I thought you said you’ll do it quick?” Dongpyo asks, teasing both of his hyungs.

But none of the two of them make the first move. They’re just looking at each other - Wooseok’s hands cupping Seungyoun’s cheek and Seungyoun’s hands resting on Wooseok’s shoulders. Wooseok panics, should he be the one to start the kiss?

He was caught off guard when Seungyoun finally goes for it.

The loud squeals became silence in Wooseok’s ears as his eyes go wide, feeling soft lips on his own. Seungyoun’s hand cup his cheeks too, and he had no idea when it moved there. Right now, all Wooseok could register was Seungyoun’s lips meeting with his. He can feel the man basically vibrate from how nervous he is, but the lips stay.

It wasn’t a wild kiss per se - it was just two lips meeting each other, nothing else. They stay in that position, but goddamn Wooseok wants to open his mouth now and taste the other man’s lips for real. This wasn’t a real kiss - this is just a long peck at best, and he wants something more than that.

_Wooseok is fucked._

Seungyoun opens his mouth, and he felt chills all over his body. But a milisecond later, the other man’s face is away from his. Seungyoun’s lips were stained in red lipstick now - a testimony of how their lips once touched. He was quick to cover it though, and he kneels down, hiding his face in his hands.

Wooseok could hear the world again, and he stands there, shocked, looking at the spot where Seungyoun used to stand in. Everyone in the set goes wild - Hangyul and Dohyon were running around. Dongpyo was lying on the floor, kicking his legs as he squeals. Eunsang sits, hands covering his nose and mouth in astonishment. Junho stares at them with wide eyes and an open mouth. Minhee and Hyeongjun were holding each other’s hands and jumping together with really wide grins. Seungwoo was screaming. Yohan’s mouth was agape.

“Water please,” he asks the staff. Wooseok’s throat felt dry. He also feels very strange, like his heart is about to jump off his chest.

Shortly after that, everyone sits down once again. The live was coming to an end, but Wooseok is unable to focus - unable to fully register everything that’s happening around him. All he could think about were soft pink lips meeting his.

“Our music video will be out in a few seconds! Thank you for counting down with us, One its!” Seungwoo says.

The vlive ends.

This was how one of Wooseok’s favorite days was transformed to one of the days he hated most.

**[PANN] Are the staff out of their minds?**

X1 was having their comeback vlive and they were playing games, there was punishment involved.

But their punishment included recreating a kiss scene from Frozen Flower! Seungyoun and Wooseok had to kiss each other.

(kiss.gif)

[+123 -120] I’m so tired of seeing idols do BGP, this is just too oba

[+34 -32] The other kids were enjoying it way too much ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ Junho was so shocked

(junho_openmouth.gif)

[+28 -1] Wooseok looks so starstruck after the kiss, he couldn’t even move! ㅋㅋㅋ Was Seungyounie that much of a good kisser?

(shocked_wooseok.gif)

[+27 -0] Do I envy Wooseok for kissing Seungyoun or do I envy Seungyoun for kissing Wooseok?

**X1 TRENDS** @x1trends · 2m

#SEUNGSEOK trends worldwide at #2 after X1’s comeback vlive special

** SEUNGSEOK KISS** @chowooseok · 1m

I think ‘KISS’ trending at 10 is also us

** Jade | SEUNGSEOK IS CANON **@flash_soty · 1m

I’ll remember this day forever - the day seungseok outsailed everyone

**𝐀𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐝 | X$Y** @chowoodzy · 1m

How can I shut up about Seungseok now that they kissed???? Seungseok nation we’re so well-fed

For a while, their relationship was strange. Seungyoun acted like the kiss never happened, proceeding to act like how he usually does when he’s around Wooseok. But Wooseok himself couldn’t look at the other man without his mind wondering what it would be like to kiss him for real - tongue, teeth, and lip-pulling involved. Wooseok was going crazy.

He also started noticing the littlest of details about the taller X1 member - the way his clothes ride up to show a bit of his stomach and his gun tattoo whenever he reaches for condiments on the highest shelves. It made Wooseok insane, and while usually he doesn’t ask for help to pick up stuff from the highest shelves, nowadays he immediately calls Dohyon to help him instead, so that Seungyoun wouldn’t have the opportunity to help him pick stuff up, and he won’t have to see his stomach and goddamn gun tattoo.

There’s also during performances, wherein the coordis would make the man wear loosely fitted shirts. Because of their movements, there are times wherein Seungyoun’s shirts would reveal the gun tattoo, and Wooseok would force himself to look away. He shouldn’t let the fans see him look at it - and it’s difficult, considering how eagle-eyed they are, but so far nobody catches on, or if they did, nobody takes it seriously.

There’s also the way Seungyoun smiles and his eyes close forming cute little crescents and his cheeks becoming more prominent, and Wooseok just feels a tingle inside of him, like a flower has bloomed in his heart. He feels relieved and happy whenever he sees the man laugh, but Wooseok wills himself to not be swayed by the man’s emotions. He maintains a straight face, not looking at his face. Sometimes he can feel the way Seungyoun’s face falls even when he isn’t staring.

The way he’s willing to engage in skinship with everyone he thinks is troubled, but at the same time know when to give them space. The way he coos at the younger members, encouraging them and being happy for them about the littlest of things, and making sure they feel the most comfortable despite their hectic and crazy schedule.

There were so many things to like about him, but Wooseok doesn’t want to fall in too deep. So he stays away. Eventually Seungyoun gave up on trying to include him in skinship, on trying to make jokes to him. It made avoiding him way easier, but Wooseok feels the guilt whenever he knows the other man was staring at him from a far.

It was at that night when Wooseok dreams about lips meeting his, a tongue playing with his own while they stand on a big stage for all the world to see that it finally dawned on him.

It was at at that moment, he knew, he fucked up.

“Tell me, Wooseokie… what did you feel after kissing Seungyoun during the comeback live?” Seungwoo asks one day when the leader went inside the other boy’s room, locking the door behind him.

“Why are you asking me that now?”

“Because you… you’ve been strange around Seungyoun after that,” Seungwoo says as he makes his way towards Wooseok’s bed to sit beside him. “Did something change inside of you?”

“No,” Wooseok says without hesitation. But he knows it’s a lie. And he knows Seungwoo can sense that too, especially after all the things that had happened for the past few weeks - Wooseok changing seats in the bus away from Seungyoun, Wooseok escaping from Seungyoun’s attempts at skinship, Wooseok immediately leaving the room when Seungyoun’s the only one with him in it, and Wooseok not meeting Seungyoun’s eyes at all during conversations.

It’d only take a fool to not figure out that something was going on.

“Okay, yes,” Wooseok gives up. “Maybe something did change.”

“Talk to me about it,” Seungwoo wills him to.

Wooseok sighs.

He thinks - there are a lot of things he wants to say. He wants to talk about how that kiss during the game just felt so incomplete and unreal and how he yearned for something more than just lips meeting lips, how he wants to taste Seungyoun’s lips with his own tongue and bite it until it’s all red and swollen. How he wants Seungyoun to bite him back and explore his mouth too. How he wants Seungyoun to hold his cheek again the way he did during that live and be close to him again, close enough to be able to smell the citrus scent from the Chanel perfume he loved to use. How he wants to trace his fingers on Seungyoun’s gun tattoo. How he just feels himself bloom inside whenever the man smiles, or cries out of joy, or laughs. How whenever their skin touches he just feels like electricity runs all over his whole body and how he just wants to hold his hand and feel his warmth through a hug.

But he can’t say all of that. That’s way too much information, and Wooseok would never admit to all of that. So instead, he opts for the best way to summarize his emotions.

Wooseok looks up to Seungwoo, who waits patiently, staring at him intently.

“I’m in love with Seungyoun,” he finally says. And it just feels so liberating to finally put it into words.

Seungwoo nods, seemingly not surprised by the information he just obtained, but he needed a few seconds to take it in - that Wooseok finally told him. That this is really their situation right now.

“When did you realize? Were you already in love with him before the kiss or was it only after?”

“I don’t know,” Wooseok ruffles his own hair in frustration, “I wonder about that too. Would my feelings bloom for another member if I was paired with someone else that day? Or is it only with… him? Frankly, I don’t know. I’m not sure if it’s just the kiss fucking with me and my brain. I don’t know if I’m really just frustrated because I haven’t fallen in love in a while and the dam broke after that kiss and now all I want is to kiss him again.”

He ranted, and might have probably revealed way too much information. Wooseok feels heat rush to his face.

“I’m a goner,” he exclaims, hiding his face with his two hands.

Seungwoo was silent for a few seconds again, deep in thought.

“Have you thought about talking to Seungyoun about it?”

“I really don’t want to,” Wooseok says. “I don’t know what the consequences will be, and what we have right now is too good and I don’t want to risk it. We’re friends.”

“For the past few weeks, you two weren’t acting like you’re _friends_,” Seungwoo was quick to retort. “Are you sure you want to remain like this? Ignore Seungyoun until your feelings subside? But what if it doesn’t subside, you’re gonna suffer regardless. We’re still gonna be in X1 for another four years, Wooseok. You can’t spend those four years running away.”

Perhaps, Seungwoo is right, but the pep talk doesn’t do anything to make the fear of rejection disappear.

“I’m not going to make your decisions for you. I’m not gonna snitch on your feelings. But please,” Seungwoo pleads, “Talk to him, alright? Seungyoun had always been pretty sensitive. It’s not doing him any good that you’re just… avoiding him. He needs answers, Wooseok. He needs to know he didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I’ll think about it,” Wooseok whispers.

Another silence.

“Thank you, for being honest with me,” Seungwoo tells him.

Wooseok also thanks him, for allowing him to better sort his feelings into words. For allowing him to liberate his feelings. But that thanks is left unsaid.

Wooseok still doesn’t talk to Seungyoun for the next week, but he can feel the other man try again to get his attention.

Seungyoun starts telling him jokes again, even if Wooseok doesn’t react. He starts testing out little touches once again, and it leaves Wooseok feel something strange inside him everytime. Whenever Wooseok asks Dohyon to pick something up for him again, Seungyoun would tell the younger to sit down and he’ll help Wooseok instead.

It doesn’t take too long before Seungyoun traps him one day, Seungyoun inviting himself into Wooseok’s room after a variety show guesting.

“Can we talk?”

Wooseok turns to him. The question wasn’t apprehensive - it was scared, uncertain, sad. Wooseok feels an ache inside of him at the sight of the other man, usually the image of happiness, appear so distraught.

“Sure,” Wooseok gives in, his body releasing all tension. “Just lock the door please. I think I know what this is about.”

And Seungyoun does as he was told. When the door was locked, Seungyoun doesn’t relax at all. He remains standing by the door awkwardly, shoulders tense. He has a hand by the nape of his neck to soothe himself, but he doesn’t talk. He’s still gathering the courage to.

And Wooseok waits, only looking at him. Willing himself to listen.

“What went wrong between the two of us?” Seungyoun finally gets the courage to ask, looking up at Wooseok.

It’s the first time they’ve locked eyes in weeks.

It was a carefully worded-out question. It’s vague - Seungyoun didn’t want to make it seem like he’s blaming himself, yet also not blaming Wooseok about the current strain in their relationship.

Wooseok is silent, thinking about the perfect way to tell Seungyoun just what exactly is wrong.

But is it even wrong? What he’s feeling… is it a mistake?

“There’s nothing wrong, Seungyoun,” he answers calmly.

No, Seungyoun is never a mistake.

Seungyoun’s shoulders tense up more, obviously in disagreement with what he said. “Wooseok we both know tha-”

“I’m just really head over heels in love with you.”

Seungyoun wasn’t able to finish what he was about to say, staring at Wooseok with wide eyes.

“I’m done running away now. I’ve made my choice,” Wooseok continues, “That kiss made me realize a lot of things I was being blind about.”

“The kiss… during the vlive?” Sungyoun asks, shoulders relaxing.

“Yes, that kiss,” Wooseok raises the volume of his voice. “The kiss that had caused me to go sleepless for days. The kiss that wasn’t really a kiss. The kiss that made me wonder what it’s actually like to kiss you not as a punishment for all the world to see. The kiss that made me realize I feel so many strange things when I’m around you. The kiss that made me realize I want you to cup my cheeks like how you did that day and feel your warmth. The kiss that made me greedy for something more than we already have.”

Wooseok was out of breath. Seungyoun’s eyes were unblinking.

“Curse you and your unfortunate fucking hand, Cho Seungyoun, for picking the punishment that would make me fall into shambles like this. This whole thing is your fucking fault,” Wooseok could feel tears on the corner of his eyes, and he covers his eyes, kneeling to the floor, hiding himself from the view of the man he fell in love with.

“God, I’m so embarrassing,” Wooseok tcomments about himself.

Seungyoun doesn’t make a move, he just stands there as Wooseok covers his face, sitting on the floor of his bedroom.

A few seconds later, he hears the sound of quick footsteps rushing towards him, and he feels the warmth of two hands touch his face. Taken aback, Wooseok removes his hands, and everything doesn’t register until he felt the familiar pair of soft lips on his.

They don’t say anything. This moment itself is a conversation.

It was gentle, and unlike last time, Seungyoun wasn’t vibrating because he was nervous. This was relaxed, and a lot less forced. Seungyoun opens his mouth, letting himself taste Wooseok’s lips. It was Seungyoun declaring his own desires to him - no words needed.

Wooseok responds back, biting Seungyoun’s lips, and the man moans. He rests his hands on the nape of his neck and he deepens the kiss, yearning for more. This was Wooseok’s display of his greediness - how much he wanted Seungyoun. How much he wanted from Seungyoun. How deprived he felt after that shame of a kiss during their comeback live. His kisses eventually move to the corner of the man’s lips, to his jaw, and to his neck.

This time around, he takes the initiative, sucking on the skin on his neck.

This was the proof of the day Wooseok’s desires was finally fulfilled.

They break a part, panting, staring at each other’s eyes deeply.

“I’ve been dreaming about kissing you like this for weeks,” Wooseoks says.

Seungyoun chuckles, and Wooseok feels like he just heard angels sing. The familiar feeling of a flower blossoming in his heart returns, this time like it had exploded. He couldn’t exactly describe just how happy he is right now.

Wooseok thinks, contrary to what he thought in the beginning, the day of their comeback vlive is probably one of the best days in his life.

But this day takes the cake.

They were at a fanmeet, playing games. It was the Of course game.

“The group will be split into two teams, and one team would have to ask the other a yes or no question. If the answering team's representative doesn’t say ‘of course’, they will lose. If they did, the answering team's representative will be asking the other team's representative instead,” the MC says.

Wooseok and Seungyoun were on opposite teams. And Wooseok could see the way the other man smirks at him when they both come forward, about to compete.

This man has something planned. Wooseok knows. And his suspicions were confirmed once he finally asks the question.

“During our last comeback special vlive,” Seungyoun started. Everyone’s eyes widen.

_“Did you like our kiss?”_

Reactions erupted throughout the whole venue. The fans were squealing and the other members looked like they can’t believe what they just heard.

Wooseok only smirks back, bringing the mic back up to his lips.

Seungyoun thinks he can catch him off-guard, huh?

Well, he's mistaken.

And so he answers.

_“Of course.”_

And the whole crowd goes wild.

**Author's Note:**

> And after that they made out in front of everyone.
> 
> JUST KIDDING.
> 
> I'm writing another chaptered Seungseok fic. It's also canon-compliant like this one, but it takes place during PDX era. Y'all might wanna check it out? https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563280/chapters/48814025
> 
> Comments are very appreciated.


End file.
